User blog:Marcus Junior/Titus' Solitary Wandering: A Lonely Fight.
Narrator: After the defeat of Cesar another pinnacle of strength in the world of Martial Arts fell, and counting with Richard in the last few months 2 feared martial arts considerably lost their influence on the chaotic world of the unharmed arts. Because of the strange ways the world of martial arts works there is never a true leader in the rankings but those who fight tend to know the biggest names around, Fon, Richard, Marcus, Richard, Sanji, Jinbe and a few others are or at least were known. But a new name has been escalating quickly , a viciously effective and powerful rookie has defeated other more known martial artists and left them incapable of ever fighting again. His name is Hao, and unknown to him a formidable wall stands on his way. Somewhere in the new world Titus is seen carelessly sitting with crossed legs on the tip of a cruise ship full of royalty Titus: dozing off many islands are there in the new world anyways... Titus sighs and backflips into the deck of the ship, landing right near to the door leading inside Titus: Excuse me. Titus opens the door and walks through various staircases until he finally enters a poorly lit portion of the ship He then swiftly walks past the guards Guard 1: You can't pass through here. Guard 2: Please go back to where you came from. Titus: nonchalantly You guys really don't think you're gonna keep a wanderer from going wherever he wants right? suddenly the guards knocked out by Titus, and he proceeds calmly without breaking much of a sweat until he finally reaches the engine room Coal covered slave: We weren't slacking off we promise, we're throwing the coal in the furnace like ordered. Titus: glances at all of them and understands exactly their story Don't worry... Titus puts his hand on the wall gently and proceeds to push it calmly, despite the lightness of his movements the side of the ship is blasted off Slave: Why are you helping us? Titus: I needed to talk to a person that is inside there. the camera zooms into the back of the room and a middle aged and well built man is sitting against the wall, his face is overshadowed but his smile is shown, but it's an ironic one ???: So you came for more lessons mah boy? Titus: Who did that to you Dad... ???: I told you I'm not your dad, call me Barbatos, a student should call his master by his name. Titus: You're still arrogant when you're in such a sorry state. Barbatos: looks down What did you come here for... Titus: Who did this? Tell me who did it! Barbatos: His name is Hao... and he is much too resourceful, you can't win. Titus: serious expression A martial artist that attacks another without warning is not a martial artist, he is merely a coward. Barbatos: Even if he is a coward you can't face him, you're not strong enough. You are too weak to embrace your full potential. You can't hope to beat him unless you awaken it. Titus: walks away super serious Don't worry I'll awaken it and destroy him... Barbatos: smiles Eh, since when did you become a man? Titus has already vanished from the spot Barabtos stands up and dusts himself, as he is the last of slaves left behind he casually walks to the border of the ship and stares at the near island Barbatos: Just what kind of movements were those he used... Barbato recalls Hao's stance and movements It must be his own style... Titus is seen running over water with incredible speed Titus: dead serious How dare he go around and do this to people and especially to Barbatos! I've gotta master that immediately. Titus's glare changes and his eyes' iris changes colors 1 Layer: Tracking Lens... Narrator: Titus' Devil Fruit allows him to change his sense of sight and improve it to scary degrees, like adding special lens to a camera Titus is able to perceive reality at a much improved quality and is able to gain access to information much more easily. With it he can track people across the entire globe and read codes that would otherwise be impossible for him to decipher, allowing him to be incredibly versatile. A few days pass and we meet again with Titus He's seen walking up a mountain with his scarf torn up on the edges and without his jacket only wearing a white tank top, black pants and boots Titus: with a confident smile So you're Hao, huh? On top of the mountain was a relatively big burning dojo and countless disciples on the ground paralyzed and bleeding But on the middle of the biggest building's debris stands 2 people, one being held up by it's throat and the other expressionless and with his fingers covered in blood Hao: Old man, you still had another disciple? Old Master: That man... is no disciple of mine... Titus with his eyes shadowed appears in between Hao and the Old Master with his elbow pointed at Hao's face A small wind pushes Hao's hair back and makes him blink for a moment Hao: still not moving a muscle of his face Dull. Hao swiftly moves past Titus and with 2 fingers extended stabs the Old Man in the chest, his eyes go blank instantly and his body cold as ice, he falls at the mercy of gravity and doesn't stand up Hao: turns his attention to Titus And now your the last one on this island. Titus of the Byakko no Hokko style. Titus: Don't talk about it like it's in the same league as your style. Titus' expression changes momentarily as Hao's stance changes, it looks incredibly relaxed and with only 2 fingers sticking out on each hand pointing downwards, his stare vacant and his knees not even bent Titus: openings with a stance like this? Hao: I didn't state it was in the same league as mine, as it is inferior in every way. Category:Blog posts